Roadside Romeo, Kids life changing adventure?
by lvager
Summary: Death the kid was a stray teen who met up with soul and his group one night.he joined in there small group. three months later Kid meets a beautiful young girl named Maka Albarn  KidXMaka i always update a chapter per review i get if the reviews are good!
1. Chapter 1

a/n I know my grammar sucks OK so don't be making comments about it please ^^; anyways I hope you enjoy the fanficiton.

Prologue:

Death The Kid a now homeless teen who has been traveling alone ever since his friends and family perished in a fire. The boy was known for his voice and his OCD over symmetry. On his travels he settled among a group of homeless teens like him who wonder the streets stealing and hunting for food. Blackstar was the strongest but most idiotic. The Thompson sisters were the only ones who actually stole things in the group. Soul was sorta the leader of the gang while Tsubaki was the wise one who just watched them from afar.

Tonight the group was going out for a special evening at Shibusen Club the hottest dance/bar around. The Thompson sisters had stolen enough money to get them all passes for tonight's show. Th ey each dressed as nice as possible, packed what money they had left and walked out of there abandoned house.

BlackStar: YAHOOO THIS PARTY WILL BE AWSOME!

Kid: You bafoon keep it down will you..if a gang hears you will be the ones getting mugged.

Patty: XD

Liz: no patty getting mugged is not a good thing

Kid: I guess its a good thing one of you sisters are smart.

Liz: watch it

Soul: both of you just be quiet..arguing before a party aint cool. Not cool at all.

Liz and Patty: whatever

Tsubaki: There it is you guys(points to smexy building)

The group gasped looking up at the building. Kid was nosebleeding over how symmetrical the building was. When suddenly a girl walked passed him leaving behind a sweet scent of vanilla. His eyes opened wide at the girl walking away. Her beautiful long blonde hair, her emerald green eyes, her sexy dress. Kid couldn't take his yellow eyes off of her. She was perfect in every way. Her bangs and hair ends were cut exact and perfectly. Soul noticed kid staring off into space.

Soul:(walked over and drags kid) cmon romeo staring at girls aint cool...

Kid: I was not staring I was admiring.

Liz: Same thing lets get a move on people TIME FOR BEEER!

Patty: lol big sis is going to get DRUNK lol

Soul: ok guys seriously not cool we need to get seats..(shoves and pushes everyone in)

Once inside the group stole a few chairs from other tables and made there own little table. Patty had wondered off to order the drinks when she caught the eye of a handsome lavender haired boy. His hair was short and in a weird style but patty liked it. She ran over to him but by the time she got to him he had vanished. She sighed in disappointment and went to order the drinks.

Kid looked around desperate to see that beautiful girl again. Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar all noticed.

Soul: if your thinking about that girl again you might wanna forget about her..her dad isnt exactly mr cool.

Kid: what do you mean?

Liz: Her names Maka Albarn she works here as a singer her creepy perverted dad owns the place.

Kid: ahh what a beautiful name..

Blackstar: bleh shes cute but she doesn't have a good bust.

Kid: Honestly Blackstar you can't judge a girl by her breasts.

Soul: seriosuly not cool dude..

Patty:(lays all the drinks down and sighs)

Liz: whats wrong with you patty?

Patty: I saw this really cute pink haired guy..but he vanished

Liz: If you look hard enough you might be able to find him.

Patty: GOOD IDEA SIS(gets out goggles and sneaks around under tables and chairs)

Liz/Kid/Soul/Star/Tsu: is she for real?

Justin Law: Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present you with our special show tonight. Please Welcome Maka Albarn!

The crowd cheered and whistled as Maka stepped out onto the stage. Kids heart began pounding against his chest. As Maka approached the end of the stage. He could have sworn that there eyes met for a few moments. The lights dimmed as the music came on and Maka began to sing.

Choo Le Na.., Choo Le Choo Le Na.., In Honthon Ko

Dil Ko Choo Le Just This One Time Choo Le  
Kuch To Keh Le Just This One Time Choo Le

Kid's eyes were entranced with Maka's. Soul and the twins couldve cared less they just drank and talked. Tsubaki and Blackstar went to go find patty. Finally kid recognized the words to the song so well he could sing along with her when the time came which was very soon.

Muskurate Hain Yeh, Tu Bhi Toh Aa Muskarale 

Jagamagate Hain Yeh, Chooker Sitare Banale 

La Zameen Pe Just This One Time Ajaa.. 

Door Nahin Ye Just This One Time Ajaa(Makas hand reached out to the crowd catching Kids attention)

Kid: SOUL I CAN DO THIS I WILL MAKE HER MINE

Soul: KID don't BE UNCOOL DUDE DON'T-

Kid ran and jumped onto the stage landing in front of Maka. Kid stood up and sang:

Oh Maka Oh Maka

Oh Maka Oh Maka

Main Tera Hain Chhaila, Oh Maka Aaja

Oh Maka

Maka put her hands in Kid's singing with him and dancing across the stage like 2 beautiful white swans dancing, intertwining, on the lake of blue. The crowd cheered them on as there romantic duet continued on and on until the song finally ended with a passionate kiss.

Soul: not..cool dude..

Tsubacki/Liz/Patty: awww

Blackstar: YAHOO GO KID GO

There lips parted while there fingers did not. His yellow eyes focused in on her green ones in meer aw. Maka nuzzled her head against his neck making Kid blush. Above them on a Platform Stood Mr. Albarn himself. Spirit. He growled and called in his lackeys as he watched his little angel dance with such a street rat. Kid held her head into his chest.

Kid: Your a very excellent singer my dear Maka.

Maka: As are you..umm whats your name?

Kid: Death The Kid or Kid for short.(he said as he planted a kiss on her hand)

Maka: It's a honor to meet you Kid kun.

Kid closed his eyes and held Maka's hands tighter as Maka reached up to plant another kiss on his lips. Kid blushed and couldn't hardly believe what was happening. He went from a street rat to a beautiful young girls lover within 3 months. There lips almost touched when a rope went around Kids throat and yanked him away from Maka.

Maka: KID KUN

Kid: whats the..meaning of this

Then a tall figure approached kid. He had blue eyes and red hair, he was Maka's dad. He smiled at Maka then grabbed Kid by his shirt collar.

Spirit: Why..did you kiss..my daughter...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello I do realise I havent updated anything recentley due to many problems im facing im real life but please be patient as I now have free time hehe ^^ once again im bad with grammar and stuff so ridiculing me about it wont get ya know where just suck it up or medusa will find you D

Spirit:..Why..Did you kiss my daughter..ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE PUNK.

Kid: surley its not that much of a surprise a young symmetrical and attractive women such as herself is going to attract men.

Spirit: that doesn't answer my question ya little freak!

Maka: Father stop it! Leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong! Stop being such a jack ass all the time.

Soul: yeah seriously death sycthe not cool at all.

Spirt: what did you say ya octopus head!

Maka: maka…CHOP-hits spirit in the head with one of those huge telephone books-

Spirit: OWW GAHH-collapses on the floor unconsious-

Kid: remind me..not to make you angry-sweatdrop-

Maka: nevermind that…now..where were we

Kids eyes lit up as maka wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against his body, leaving small kisses in the crook of his neck. Unaware the entire gang was watching the two continued to show affection towards the other. There kissing was deep and passionate…like out of a romantic film. Theyd look into eachothers eyes with longing and admiration..the want to hold her..make her his..and the want of protection and passion.

Kid and Maka decided to walk around the dark city since it was a beautiful night. The gang told him just to call if he needed anything. Leaving him and his love intrest in peace and tranquility. He locked his arm in hers with a cute smile on his face. Maka blushed and got closer to him as they contunued there romantic stroll. He couldn't believe it, he went from street rat to a beautiful princesses prince.

He stopped near a lake where the moons and stars reflection shined gallantley in the darkness that was eclipsing the world. Turning to face the girl he loves, putting both his hands in hers..his slender fingers intertwining with hers.

Maka looked into kids eyes with deep love and admiration. His beautiful golden eyes had glint to them as they reflected her own emerald eyes in his. Maka slowley closed her eyes as her lips reahced out for his own. Kid began closing his as his lips began inching towards hers as well, within seconds…there lips met. Every kiss they shared was like falling in love all over again.

A/n: yeah very short chapter but ill make sure to update sooner also my lemon story im taking down because I feel theres too much lust not enough romance sorry guys but ill replace it when I get the time, If anyone has any suggestions for situations to put kid and maka in or even other pairings they want to see feel free to say so.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ehhh..i got nothing… this chapter isn't really a romantic one its just a simple random day after kid and maka got all lovey dovey to let yknow im still alive and are ganna update XD

Kid stirred in his sleep as the morning sun rose and light came through the window. With a big yawn he finally came to rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes. He had been out since 4 am with Maka talking, Laughing, and dancing. He smiled as the memories entered his mind. Those beautiful green eyes…and that beautiful long hair…Then there was her voice….a voice that was carved by angels. Kid stretched himself out then tiredly put his good clothes on. In doing so he joined the rest of the group downstairs.

Soul: god damnit..not cool..i can't make it past the second screen!

BlackStar: tch, hand me that I bet I can do it.

Soul: this is the world's most impossible 8 bit game I doubt you could.

BlackStar: heh IM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR I CAN DO ANYTHING HAHAHA JUST WATCH(snatches laptop from soul)

Soul:….yeah it's not like I was using the laptop..

Tsubaki&Liz: So whats the game called?

Soul: its called I wanna be the guy…its supposedly the most impossible game in the world(lays back on couch)

Kid: seriously..fighting about a game…disgusting..

BlackStar: WHAT THE HELL I CANT DO IT!(strangles laptop)

Soul: you cant even get past screen one..-sweatdrop-

Patty: why not play something with pigs in it

Soul: I have a game where you can eat them

Patty: AWSSOOMEE

Soul: so how was u and makas date(smirks)

Kid: (blushing deep red) well…it was very nice we talked hugged..and…even kissed..(puts fingers to his lips smiling)

Soul: her dads ganna kick your ass I hope ya know

Kid: oh god I forgot about him…surely he won't mind it's not like I'm going to hurt her.

Soul: try telling him that.

Liz/Patty/Tsubaki: -sigh romantically while watching tv-

Kid: whats up with you 3?

Liz: Come look at the screen for yourself kid

Kid: hmm (walks over and soul follows)

Tv Reporter named Chewy: Ah here he comes the young piano prodigy himself Eyes Rutherford and his Best friend/singer Kanone Hilbert. His albums have already gone platinum in death city and will be holding a recital at the DWMA club in a few hours. The paparazzi are all gathered around him like vultures picking at anything they can;.

Kid: Ah I admire eyes…he's ambidextrous.. manipulating the piano with both hands freely.

Liz: I like the orange haired one kanone. Hes good with guns he sings hes a guitarist and a bull rider.-sighs dreamily-

Patty: mhm he is cute isn't he big sis..just like a giraffe ^^

Tsubaki: Eyes is quite the catch.

Kid: As long as he stays away from my Maka I don't care.

Soul: are you two officially dating?

Kid: of course.

Soul: Still her dad isn't Mr cool…better be carful sneaking around his place..

Kid: if its for Maka…its worth it..

A/N: ok so yeah short sweet chapter of just daily life things. Eyes Rutherford and Kanone Hilbert are from another anime/manga if you want to know more about them just use google.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hello everyone just for a future notice I disabled anonymous reviews for many reasons but if u really want to give me advice(doesn't mean being a grammar nazi my grammar will still be bad)then you can email me at or my deviantart which is lvager or send me a pm. This chapter's idea came from the user ContestCharizardFTW so hope you like the chapter and please review when I see those I know people like it and want me to continue.

Today would be a very special day indeed. Today Kid and Maka will perform a duet down in the club late tonight. The two had been working extra hard to ensure there song would be in perfect symmetry. There duet would also be a romantic dance/musical performance for tonight's show. Liz and Patty loved the fact that Makas dad agreed to let Kid be Makas partner since duets make him more money which means more women to flirt with. That's Spirit for ya.

Backstage Maka was doing her usual makeup and rehearsing while Kid put on his Black uniform while attaching a white skull mask similar to his fathers mask on. He was supposed to wear a half mask but refused since it would ruin his symmetry.

Spirit: (runs into there dressing room/prep room) Maka!Kid Kun! You both better be a crowd pleaser tonight we have 2 special celebrity guests here tonight that will do the music for you both! So be at your best!

Maka and Kid: We know we know

Spirit: oh and Maka..daddy loves you

Maka: hmph..

(Audience area)

Patty: This is ganna be awesome right big sis?

Liz: yeah not only is lover boy making us some money but Kanone Hilbert and eyes Rutherford are doing the music (fangirl squeal and major nosebleed)

Patty: (giggles) silly big sis

Soul: tch, fangirls…

Blackstar: is Liz a lesbian or something Eyes is a girl.

Soul: uhh…no hes not Blackstar..hes male..

Tsubaki: its ok Blackstar a lot of people thing hes a girl..its that long beautiful silver hair..those deep blue Eyes..his girlish figure and plus his clothing style is like a girls too.

Soul and Blackstar: not you too Tsubaki…(sweatdrop)

Liz: Quiet you 3 its starting

Justin Law: Hello Hello and greetings to one and all..Tonight we have 2 special guests here with us tonight! Eyes Rutherford and Kanone Hilbert.( audience goes wild as Eyes walks to the piano and Kanone winks at the crowd while he gets his violin making Liz almost faint)

Eyes: Begin Kanone..(Eyes long slime fingers dance expertly on the keys as Kanones violin plays. The song was known as the phantom of the opera)

As the music began The crowd cheered and jeered as Maka walked out to stage.

Maka: in dreams he came to me…in dreams he came..that voice that calls to me..and speaks..my name..and do I dream again for now I find..The phantom of the opera is there…inside my mind (maka sang beautifully as her voice echoed through the club)

Kid: (walks down the steps while watching Maka and singing) Sing once again with me…a strange duet..my power over you…grows stronger yet and though you turn from me..the phantom of the opera is there….inside your mind(he sang as his eyes seemed to glisten in the spotlight)

Maka: Those who have seen your face..draw back in fear..i am the mask you wear

Kid: (grips makas hand holding it up in a dance like stance) its me they fear..

Kid and Maka: (waltz around the stage there lips almost touching): My spirit in my voice..in one combined..the phantom of the opera is there..inside your mind..

Kid: sing..my angel of music

Maka: the phantom of the opera..

The audience applauded as there voices mixed and intertwined like there dance movements. You could just feel the aura of love raining down on them as they sang in loving symmetry. Their eyes were locked onto the others never blinking. At the end of the performance Kid took off the mask and kissed Maka with more passion then anyone's ever seen a kiss..making the audience gawk in awe.

Everyone included in the performance stepped up and bowed as rabid fangirls threw roses and letters at them. Kanone took advantage of it and winked at the girls including Liz nosebleed and pass out. After they all bowed they all want backstage to see spirit.

Spirit: I LOVE ALL OF YOU WE MADE A TON OF CASH THAT PERFORMANCE WAS BRILLIANT! Now if you don't mind I have some girls to spend all this on(he smirked as he walked off with 3 girls under his arms)

Maka: hmph..hes no dad of mine…I hate him…..

Kid: I don't blame you….hes disgusting… And asymmetrical….

Kanone and Eyes nodded in agreement as the red head left the building leaving the 2 meisters and celebrities alone. Liz and Patty peeked through the curtain at The group drooling over Kanone and Eyes. The two celebrities took there leave as did the rest of the group. But Something or someone caught patty in the corner f her eye. She could've sworn she saw the same pink/lavender haired boy go outside the back door.

Liz: patty you ok?

Patty: hm..yeah im ok big sis

Liz: cmon lets ad back home..

Patty& the others: yeah were worn out.

Kid kissed Makas lips quickly and locked his arm in hers as they walked back and went to bed.


End file.
